


Soleil & Haraka - Night at the Tavern

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Biting, Elves, F/F, Face-Fucking, Half-orc, Intersex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Orcs, Trans Female Character, elf/orc relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Soleil, a high elvish Draconic Sorcerer, meets a new friend one night at her favorite tavern:  Haraka Bearclaw, a statuesque half-orc ranger.  When Haraka tries to put the moves on the beautiful elf, her draconic instincts kick in, turning the woman into a veritable brat of a power bottom.
Kudos: 10





	Soleil & Haraka - Night at the Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> A note: Soleil is an elf by blood, but the blessings of a bronze dragon have gifted her with large, powerful claws in place of her hands and a thick, curvy dragon tail as well as scales across certain parts of her body. This is only important to mention because of certain descriptions; anything that mentions a dragon, an elf, or a sorcerer all refer to Soleil.

The crowd cheered as a hand axe split the target, sending two halves of splintering wood careening off the dummy as it hung from a rope in the middle of the tavern. All eyes turned to the tosser, a massive half-orc woman with a blindfold around one eye, as coins of various denominations scattered to the ground at her feet. Haraka Bearclaw reached up and plucked the blindfold form her face and bowed in turn to the various audience members sitting at tables, chairs, or standing up against the walls around her.

Soleil let out a loud cheer to join the others, raising her large and powerful claws above her head, forgetting that she was holding a flagon of ale in each and nearly spilling both. The dragon-blessed elf skipped over to her new friend and offered one of the drinks, to which the two women toasted and began eagerly downing the tasty seasonal hard ciders. As Soleil finished her flagon, she let out a delightful gasp, then turned to Harak with a charming grin full of fangs.

“That was a great shot!” she enthused, and the half-orc smiled and raised her non-drinking arm to flex. It was something of a bit; the half-cocky confidence of a woman eager to please and well aware of her thick musculature. But, Soleil’s eyes raced over the bulging biceps without a hint of irony, and Haraka noticed. The half-orc chuckled and finished her drink, gesturing to the second swinging target hanging by a rope from the rafters.

“Why don’t you take this one?”

Soleil grinned, not even trying to hide her excitement.

“You think so?”

“Sure,” Haraka mused, “Jericho’s already seen your magic, so I’m sure they won’t be too scared. Isn’t that right?” she finished, calling out to the onlookers who answered with a cheerful hooting to spur Soleil on. She was something of a celebrity in town, part of an adventuring party well-known for their exploits in helping the citizenry, and she was a striking figure to boot. Tall, curvy, with skin like smooth caramel and scales like brilliant gold, Soleil stood out in a crowd just as much as any hero. Even as much as Haraka, who stood even taller at 6’10”. A strong, beautiful, muscular 6’10” with deep brown eyes that Soleil couldn’t help but-

“Mmmmm okay you convinced me.”

The half-dragon quickly pivoted on her feet to hide her flushed cheeks and face the second target. Several others lie shattered or split beneath it, and this one was her chance to show off. She glanced back and saw Haraka, smirking, leaning back against an empty table. Focusing her eyes on the target, Soleil lifted one of her deadly draconic paws and slide the other into a small pouch on her hip, wrapping two claws around a small, brilliant diamond inside. Whispering a word of power, she called forth a small buzzing ball of electricity in her palm. Leaning forward, she placed her lips delicately against the crackling energy and blew it toward the target like a kiss.

The orb flew through the air with a heavy buzzing and smashed into the target, blasting it to blackened pieces to the sound of cheers erupting around her. Soleil turned back to Haraka with a wink and two fingers held up in a V-shape. When she saw the half-orc’s cheeks bright with blush, visible even against the red war-paint on them, she knew her charm had worked its magic and her magic had worked its charm.

What she wasn’t expecting was for Haraka to clear her throat, stride over, and slide a powerful arm around the small of her back before leaning in with a sultry smile. Slowly and deliberately, she dipped the elf until they were leaning together like dancers. It had the desired effect of Soleil’s hands going to lightly touch Haraka’s thick bust, barely covered by a thin layer of torn fur that hung practically freely over her chest.

“I think I’d like to see you show off more in private,” Haraka mused. Soleil’s cheeks went bright as catcalls and suggestive whistles filled the tavern room. Her gaze went across every inch of Haraka’s face, from her half-lidded eyes to her beautiful tusks, from the red claw-shaped paint on her cheeks to the- wait a second. Soleil’s eyes narrowed and she leaned up close, inspecting the war paint on Haraka’s cheeks. The half-orc chuckled.

“Just gonna kiss me in front of everybody? That’s pretty bold, little dragon.”

“Do you have freckles?”

The half-orc’s smile dropped, and her eyes went wide. Soleil’s eyes were scanning the woman’s cheeks as they went bright red, which only helped to highlight the tiny freckles lining her face. How had the elf not noticed them before? She’d spent hours getting to know this woman, and many minutes appreciating every detail of her face. Soleil was nothing if not a romantic, and so her eyes had admired every inch and detail of Haraka’s skin that she could see. Which was, like, a lot. So, how had these cute little dots escaped her?

“N-no, that’s from the paint,” she lied. Soleil’s lips pressed together in a pout.

“Those are freckles!” she hissed in a sharp whisper. Haraka’s confidence immediately melted and turned into a bluster, and her eyes quickly glanced up towards the barkeep.

“Tender!” she shouted, only Soleil close enough to hear the light quiver in her voice, like peeking through a delicate veil to steal a glance upon something otherwise completely private.

“I’d like a room! Now.”

A choir of catcalls and whistles rang out again, and Soleil felt eyes on her. Her pout curled into a grin.

“I told you I have my own room,” the dragon-blessed mused as she stepped into Haraka’s new abode. The half-orc scoffed at the mere idea, her hand lingering on Soleil’s shoulder as she welcomed her inside before shutting the door.

“You’re rich,” she began, stepping inside and tossing her weapons against the armoire alongside her backpack. Soleil turned to glance at her, arching an eyebrow.

“And beautiful,” Haraka added, gazing down at the elf as she approached, “and famous. And powerful, from what I’ve seen and heard. But where I’m from, you always pay for your date. It shows how much you’re willing to give for their company.”

Soleil smirked as the taller woman approached, cocking her hips to one side as her tail swayed similarly. She watched as the half-orc’s muscular arm extended towards her waist and, as though craving her warmth, pivoted ever-so-slightly on her heel to welcome the hand upon her. Haraka’s body grew close and, along with its heat solidly built musculature, Soleil’s senses enjoyed the sudden introduction of her scent. Honeyed mead on her breath, dried rain on her clothing tinged with the subtle bite of sweat, a natural essence of one’s body a day after a wash. She enjoyed it all for one brief moment that lasted minutes, then glanced up to meet her deep brown eyes.

“That’s stupid,” she mused, “all of my stuff is in my room.”

Haraka leaned down, and Soleil leaned up to greet her.

“You won’t need any of it,” the half-orc murmured.

Their lips touched without hesitation, no first-time jitters or tentative flirting. They both knew what they wanted and, as their tongues met between heated kisses, they shared it with each other. Soleil’s heart fluttered with excitement as she felt Haraka’s body grow closer during the kiss, the half-orc’s muscular form pressing up against her. As the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, their impressively tall forms pulled together and began to crane, one of Soleil’s legs reaching up to hook around the waist of her powerful lover. Haraka didn’t even budge, the weight of the elf like a doll in her muscular arms.

As they dipped, Soleil felt a sudden rough intrusion between her legs; the half-orc’s thigh, thick with defined muscle, pressed against her crotch as she pulled her closer into the kiss. It was a welcome change, the elf thought as her eyes fluttered shut. She could feel a dull heat gently pulsing where her sensitive skin, barely hidden by the sheer fabric of her very thin panties, met the richly textured flesh of half-orc thigh. It was the kind of subdued pleasure that begged more, a question mark desperate for a follow-up that was made only more intense as the elf felt her weight slip more and more away from her and into the arms of Haraka. The kiss ended breathlessly.

“I’ve got you, little dragon,” Haraka growled cockily under her breath. Her arms were wrapped around Soleil in a tight embrace, hands roaming her back to appreciate the soft skin and smooth scales wherever the two intermingled. The elf sucked in a shaky breath as she felt the thigh between her legs rise roughly against her, a slow grind that stoked the growing flames. A giggle escaped her lips as the half-orc planted a kiss on her cheek, then another against her jaw, dropping low until she placed her mouth against the elf’s sensitive neck. Soleil could feel her lover’s tusks, smooth and curved, rubbing against her wherever her lips went.

Haraka reached up to hook a pair of fingers into the scarf her lover was wearing, tugging it down to reveal more of her beautiful caramel skin. The cloth began to slip and fall, and so she let it, dropping the beautiful red accessory to the floor and placing her lips against the elf’s neck. The kiss was rough and messy, a breathless appreciation of her warm beauty that needed no words to be made plain. Her pointed green ears flickered at the tantalizing sound of her lover’s breathy gasp, a reward in itself as much as the feeling of her slender body tightening in her grasp was. The half-orc felt a heavy paw thud against her lower back, the other going to her shoulder, and briefly wondered as she tasted Soleil’s neck what those big dragon hands might feel like on her body.

Soleil gasped as her eyes fluttered open, plastered on the ceiling as she reveled in the feeling of Haraka’s hands and lips all over her. The thigh against her crotch was no longer enough, and she decided to fix that right away. The elf’s claws simultaneously went to Haraka’s face, where one played gently with the woman’s beautiful cheeks, and as low on her own dress as she could reach. She startled bunching up the stylish fabric and tugged it up, revealing her smooth caramel thighs and a pair of delicate red panties from which a tuft of blonde hair stuck out.

Haraka didn’t need more instruction than that. Her lips parted to allow her tongue to graze roughly against Soleil’s neck as one of her heavy hands dropped low between the elf’s thighs. As her fingers pushed against the silky fabric and felt the moist heat growing against it, enjoying just how plush and soft the flesh beneath was, the half-orc chuckled cockily and uttered a hot breath against her lover’s skin.

“So wet already, just from this? Somebody’s a naughty little dragon.”

Her smooth words were belied by the rough desperation with which her hand massaged Soleil’s nethers, two digits in particular running harshly along the smooth curvature of the elf’s pussy as it pressed against the delicate fabric. She ran them in steady circular motions, her fingers pressing against and separating Soleil’s petals until she’d massaged them open, spread just enough to reveal the woman’s sensitive button. Panties or not, Haraka’s fingers eagerly kneaded her lover’s heat.

Soleil reflexively clamped her thighs down against the half-orc’s hand, though not enough to stop either of them from enjoying the moment. The heat was building rapidly inside of her and, as sweat began to roll down the elf’s brow and cheek, something was awakening inside of her. The way Haraka took control and eagerly worked her body was refreshing and hot, and it’d been a while since she knew the touch of another. Still, something energetic was building steam inside her body, and she couldn’t help but let her claws begin to roam Haraka’s well-toned form.

In particular, the elf’s draconic paws latched onto the half-orc’s hips, holding herself up even if Haraka’s muscular arm hadn’t been safely cradling her. She let out a hot gasp of pleasure followed by a tense, whiny growl that caught her lover’s attention. Haraka left one last kiss against the elf’s neck before looking up, and Soleil made brief eye contact with her. Before the half-orc could speak, the draconic elf leaned forward and kissed her roughly.

Soleil was rough and hungry with her affections, her claws rhythmically gripping Haraka’s hips the way one might while vigorously making love. Her own hips rolled forward in quick, short thrusts against the half-orc’s digits, which pressed back roughly and provided a hot burst of pleasure that sent electric bliss jolting up the elf’s spine. Her tongue forced its way into Haraka’s mouth, earning a hot, pleased growl from the half-orc. The woman’s tusks felt surprisingly smooth and firm, not getting in the way as much as one might think during a hot kiss. Almost as if apologizing for thinking they might have, as Soleil broke the kiss, she looked her lover in the eyes and ran her tongue along Haraka’s right tusk, tasting the same mead and musk she’d tasted on her breath.

The orc’s cheeks were burning red but, rather than balk, she smiled and shoved her hand down Soleil’s panties. The silky fabric gave way to the elf’s toned hips and smooth, burnt umber skin that treated Haraka’s fingers to a gentle texture that sent butterflies aflutter in her stomach. The woman could hardly wait as her fingers dove past the elf’s fluffy pubic hair and pushed down her mound, feeling the fleeting thrust of her hips and arch of her back as they passed down the gentle slope and found her heat. A pair of beautiful, soft lips slick with lust which gave way to a hot, needy hole that Haraka’s digits found right away.

The first push was always the best, the half-orc’s middle and ring fingertips sliding from her lover’s clit to the very bottom of her dripping sex. It introduced a hot, wet texture that made her skin tingle and her cheeks burn, and nothing quite sent fiery flashes of need and alertness to her loins like touching a gorgeous pussy. Her digits then settled and reversed, dragging up and pushing softly against the sensitive petals until they spread, making way for the half-orc to enjoy the silky sensation of girl-cum as her fingers curled up towards Soleil’s clit. She always avoided that sensitive button on the first way down, wanting to wait until her fingers were nice and wet before they were reintroduced.

Soleil’s breathing quickened and color flooded her cheeks as she held on to Haraka’s hips. The elf swallowed, unable to break her gaze away from her lover’s. Haraka had only looked away briefly to glance at the woman’s pussy, momentarily visible before her hand covered it up, but was now firmly holding Soleil’s gaze. A cocky smirk spread across the half-orc’s lips as she remained leaned over her smaller lover, enveloping her in her hot affections.

“Just relax and enjoy, my fiery little elf. I’ll take good care of you tonight.”

Soleil’s eyes glimmered with a deep instinct that suddenly broke free and, without response or warning, the elf lurched forward and chomped lightly down on Haraka’s clavicle. Her elvish teeth were unusually sharp thanks to her draconic heritage, a fact that Haraka’s revealed skin noticed very quickly. The half-orc barked in surprise, her fingers suddenly pushing inside of Soleil’s needy pussy, both women now dealing with more intense sensations than they expected.

“You little-!” The half-orc growled playfully, wincing an eye shut as she fought back the urge to return the bite. Before she could finish, however, Soleil’s teeth were replaced with a hot tongue against her skin, and the woman groaned in relief and pleasure. Then, the elf bite her again, this time along the side of her neck. Haraka groaned again, her breath becoming shaky with tiny expulsions of pleasure and pain as the draconic elf bite her, sucked greedily along her skin, and then licked it better. Within moments, Haraka’s neck was covered in hickeys and her fingers were covered in Soleil’s lust.

The half-orc grunted as she leaned back up until both she and her lover were standing upright. She regretfully pulled her fingers from Soleil’s dripping, lovely pussy even as the elf continued leaving hot little hickeys across her clavicle. Haraka growled and reached down with both hands, grabbing Soleil’s dress and tugging it up. The elf had to stop her affectionate assault for at least a few moments, looking rather shocked as her dress peeled up and over her head and was thrown unceremoniously on the floor. Before she could balk, Haraka was upon her again, crouching low to plant her face in Soleil’s chest and quickly undoing the elf’s wraps to let her tits spring free.

The instinct kicked in again and Soleil licked her lips, reaching up to grasp Haraka’s cheek in one of her scaled draconic claws. Without a second thought, she guided the half-orc’s face to hers, kissing her roughly and passionately as she undid her own clothing. Their tongues eagerly explored each other as the women undressed, the floor rapidly becoming messier with pelts and silks and pairs of boots and sandals. Finally, as Haraka and Soleil stood in their full nude glory before each other, the draconic elf broke the kiss. She wordlessly dropped to her knees, her gaze coming to rest on the magnificent green cock of her new lover. 

It was thick and heavy, too heavy to stand fully upright, hanging lewdly in her face and smelling of a heady kind of musk that clouded the elf’s thoughts. Two heavy nuts hung low behind it, similarly drenched in Haraka’s personal scent, and Soleil licked her lips again. The half-orc reached out and braced herself against one of the posts of the bed, her other hand going to the back of Soleil’s head. 

Humming in delight, Soleil used a single claw to delicately lift the cock to her lips and plant a kiss upon its tip. Then, she parted her lips and let her tongue loll out.

All eight inches of it.

The elf’s long, draconic tongue hung free and then curled upwards to wrap around Haraka’s thick cock, running along the length of its tip and pushing back her soft foreskin. The half-orc breathed hard, eyes wide, as she watched her lover reveal yet another lovely surprise. Soleil could feel Haraka’s legs begin to shake and, as they continued to do so for a few more seconds, she felt a bright hot pride build in her chest. The elf leaned forward and let out a cute “Ahh~” as she pushed the tip of Haraka’s cock against the base of her tongue, letting the rest wrap and roll around the thick shaft. She finished by leaning forward and enveloping the tip with her lips, pushing forward until at least half of the spit-slick member was inside her mouth.

The half-orc moaned openly now, no longer cloaking her pleasure behind rough grunts and growls. Her voice came out higher and more musical than before, her spare hand gripping the cloth that pinned back Soleil’s long, gorgeous hair into a golden ponytail. She couldn’t believe her luck, looking down at the incredibly beautiful elvish sorceress lavishing affection onto her cock, sending warm waves of pleasure through her body. She was no crude sellsword and wasn’t above letting a lover know exactly how much she was enjoying the attention.

“I love your fire,” she began, her voice a musical addition to the noise in the room. Alongside the sound of Soleil’s eager sucking and the thumping of vibrant music from the floor below, it was a welcome noise to the elf’s pointed ears. Almost as welcome as the heady, thick flavor of half-orc cock, and the musky scent that accompanied it. Haraka’s was particularly pleasant, a tinge of sweat alongside the welcome pheromones of an attractive lover, mingling with the faraway scent of food and drink and fresh rainfall outside.

“How lucky must I be?” Haraka mused to herself, eyes fluttering shut as she reveled in the warm bliss slowly filling her. Soleil hummed lightly against the cock in her mouth, almost in agreement, and the half-orc chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she continued, “very lucky.”

Haraka looked down at the elf on her knees before her, catching her gaze as the two made eye contact. The half-orc’s hand left the bed post and went down to stroke Soleil’s cheek, running along the smooth caramel skin and glimmering dragonscales. The elf almost purred, brushing her cheek against the affection even as she sunk lower on the half-orc’s cock.

“And so are you. Because I’m going to fuck your brains out tonight.”

The fire in Soleil’s chest leapt as though kerosene had been added to it, and she glanced back up to her lover. She could feel her own sex, still pulsing with soft beats of need and the warm memory of earlier pleasure, and shifted her legs to cope. Still, there was something about Haraka’s cocky confidence that sent little sparks through her, made her want to egg her on, made her want to tease even more out of her. Soleil’s lips slipped free of the half-orc’s cock and she reached up to grasp it with her draconic claw, surprisingly gentle thanks to the softer scales on the palm and fingers, and began to noisily stroke it until her paw was wet with her own spit and the woman’s pre-cum.

“Oh, are you now?” she asked cheekily. Haraka bit back a cute, lewd noise and nodded.

“I’m going to make sure you can’t walk tomorrow, little dragon.”

Soleil’s cheeks were burning bright red as she thought about, longingly, just how nice that was going to feel later. But the spirit of mischief had gripped her. The elf breathed a deep chuckle and leaned down, her gaze falling to Haraka’s heavy balls, glistening with sweat.

“I doubt you’ll be able to fuck much of anything when I’m done with you,” the elf teased before leaning forward and letting her tongue slide along the entire underside of the half-orc’s balls. 

Haraka let out a hot, shuddering gasp as she felt her lover’s hand speed up, then felt her long tongue caress her sensitive sack over and over again. The half-orc instinctively began to buck her hips, thrusting against Soleil’s strokes, her long cock running along the large paw with plenty of room to spare, sticking out into the air in an unmistakably lewd way. Her balls began to swing with her hips and, not one to be outdone, the elf’s response was simply to part her lips further and urge them against her mouth with her tongue, which curled up behind the heavy sack and gently held them.

Soleil hardly had the time to enjoy the taste of the half-orc’s balls when Haraka began to moan and cry out, her voice suddenly shrill and needy. The elf pulled back, her tongue taking its sweet time to slide along every inch of musky flesh it could ass it pulled back with her and rested on her lips, hanging free in the air as she sat upright before her lover. Another cute, teasing “Ahhh~” left Soleil’s mouth as she eagerly awaited the prize for her hard work.

Haraka provided, and it was bountiful. The half-orc’s cock began to twitch and jump as thick, creamy ropes of cum splattered across Soleil’s face and tongue, running down her cheeks and chin in translucent rivulets that made her skin and scales shine. It was hot and plentiful, warm against her skin, and tasty on her tongue in an acquired kind of way. Her eyes were treated to the sight of the half-orcs toned, muscular abs and hips rolling and flexing, more than enough to keep her attention.

Haraka’s hands went down to grasp Soleil’s paw and hold it still, letting her hips do the work instead, her poor sensitive tip beginning to get overwhelmed with the tingling. She clung tightly to the claw and fucked it, spilling her seed across the elf’s face with a desperate gusto, her voice coming out in shaky moans that quickly began to lose veracity as the explosive bliss mellowed to a soft, warm thudding. Moments later, Haraka was letting shuddering sighs slip free of her lips as she calmed down and slowed to a stop, letting Soleil’s paw go before leaning back against the bed post for support. Her legs were still flexing rhythmically, a thick muscular show that was pleasing to the elf’s eyes.

As Soleil watched Haraka’s cock slip free of her hand and hang, half-hard and throbbing, in the air between the woman’s musclebound hips, her cheeks were burning. She knew what was coming next but couldn’t wait. And, as her instincts were still in full gear, she wasn’t going to.

“I hope you’ve got plenty left for me,” she teased, standing up and stepping over to Haraka’s side to begin climbing into bed. She hadn’t even wiped off the cum.

The half-orc watched Soleil’s lovely, curvy form step astride her. The elf had made the fatal mistake of putting her ass in full view, and Haraka’s hungry gaze descended to the elf’s beautiful umber curves and lingered on her cute butt and the massive, scaly tail sticking out from above it. The half-orc offered a brief, silent prayer to Bahamut for however his blessing may have caused this and, without a second thought, reached down to clap a heavy hand against Soleil’s ass. 

The elf jumped as the sound of a hearty smack filled the room. The quick, pleasant sting made way for a warm buzzing sensation, but more importantly was the way in which Soleil’s eyes lit up as though she’d just discovered the secret of fire. She whipped her head to the side to face the half-orc, whose response was simply to smile and do it again. The light stinging wore away into a warmth on her rear, and Soleil’s switch was thoroughly flipped. The elf turned and clapped a heavy paw onto Haraka’s shoulders, then another, and the other woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Haraka asked, hesitantly bewildered.

“Apologize,” Soleil demanded.

But, rather than give her time to speak, Soleil suddenly leaned hard on her paws and drove Haraka to her knees. The orcish woman grunted and looked up to meet Soleil’s eyes. The elf simply smirked, running a tongue over her own sharp teeth.  
“Go on, say you’re sorry.”

Haraka’s eyes wandered down the gorgeous, shapely figure of the nude woman before her. Every curve was mesmerizing, every scale shimmering, every inch of skin a tantalizing gift to her eyes. Eventually, her gaze fell down to the shimmering, beautiful pussy between Soleil’s legs, hiding cutely between her thighs. The elf shifted on her feet, spreading her legs and putting one forward to make room, her heavy claws gripping Haraka’s shoulders. The half-orc could feel the heavy paws gripping her tightly and urging her forward, towards the gorgeous dripping sex whose need she could smell from several inches away.

The half-orc obliged, leaning forward and burying her face in Soleil’s pussy. Her cute green hose got lost in the fluffy pubic hair, her red-painted cheeks meeting the elf’s creamy thighs. Soft skin brushed softer skin, and a gentle sigh left Soleil’s lips as the half-orc kissed her. Haraka took in her lover’s scent with slow, deep breaths that sent warmth running down her whole body. A subtle throbbing between her legs notified her of the cost of her reward, the greedy huffing bringing with it a need for release.  
Haraka’s lips parted and her tongue brushed against the delicate flesh of her lover’s pussy, a wet, warm sensation enveloping the muscle as it explored her. The sharp, heady taste of lust spread across the half-orc’s tongue and, needing more, she reached up with both hands and grasped Soleil’s curvy butt with them. Groping and squeezing, Haraka pulled her lover closer, letting her tongue reach deeper and massage harder, bringing heavy shuddering moans from Soleil’s mouth.

The two wrapped themselves in each other, never staying still for more than a few moments. Soleil’s legs parted and fidgeted, her delicate feet stepping here and there as though trying to get used to the concept of existing while so much pleasure was crashing against her like waves on a beach. Her hips shook and rolled, pushing against Haraka’s tongue and trying to grind her needy pussy against every inch she could get. Eventually, she hooked a leg around Haraka’s shoulders in a desperate bid to get her to behave but, much like showing off her ass, it was a mistake that cost her what control she had over the brawny half-orc.

As Soleil’s leg tightened around her shoulder and neck, Haraka hummed out a muffled noise, her mouth too busy to speak. She gazed up, making eye contact with the shuddering elf, and smirked against the pussy pressing against her face. The half-orc let one of her hands fall almost to the floor, slipping around Soleil’s ankle and lovingly grasping it. With a quick tug she removed the elf’s only solid connection to the ground and, leaning backwards, forced the girl to careen forward until her weight was entirely on Haraka. The half-orc chuckled and almost effortlessly stood to her feet, crouching to avoid hitting the poor elf’s head on the wall, and continued her task.

Soleil’s voice came out in whiny, quivering moans as she sat suspended on her lover’s shoulders, hanging freely and entirely unused to this kind of treatment. Shuddering waves of pleasure were radiating from her needy sex, washing over her in waves that only fanned the flames. She felt Haraka’s hands clasp greedily against her ass and the base of her tail, keeping her steady. But, as the half-orc’s tongue busily fucked her pussy, she felt the telltale sensation of fingers dragging against sensitive skin, and within moments Soleil was being assaulted by pleasure on both sides as Haraka playfully fingered her ass.

Legs clenched tightly around her lover’s face, Soleil’s body was rocked with a powerful orgasm that left her feeling breathless and light-headed, and only partially because she was suspended in the air. She barely had the time to ride it out before Haraka walked over to the edge of the bed and tossed her atop it, roughly manhandling her into position as the elf suddenly found herself on all fours. The half-orc lined her cock up with Soleil’s pussy, then grabbed ahold of her thick draconic tail with both hands.

The two adventurers made love long into the night, neither willing to let the other have the final say. However, over time their playful competition gave way to more moments of affection and heated ecstasy, and as the morning sun’s light shone through the bedroom’s windows it fell upon the two of them sleeping in bed. Haraka on her back, snoring peacefully, and Soleil lying astride her, a hand full of half-orc titty and a heart full of warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
